Passing Of The Torch
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: After recent near death events back in Forks, Bella finds herself facing the life Beacon Hills has to offer. But is she truly prepared? And who is this Scott McCall everyone keeps referring to? How does she handle standing in his shoes? READ PROFILE PLEASE! I WILL ONLY BE POSTING ONE CHAPTER TO EACH OF MY STORIES! IF YOU WISH TO READ MORE THEN FOLLOW ME AT THE FOLLOWING SITES THERE


** Passing Of The Torch**

_This story is rated __**MATURE**__! There will be violence, language, __**SEX,**__ etc… This story will contain drama, romance, action, horror, angst, friendship, humor etc… This is a Bella/Derek Hale pairing. I'm not following any particular story line just going with the flow. Scott McCall will only have a few cameos here and there btw. I did a vote on this story and Bruce Banner. Bruce Banner won by 10 votes so I decided to work on both simultaneously. So I'm currently writing the Bruce Banner one as well since the votes were close. I will be posting the first couple chapters of that one very soon. Keep in mind I have a lot of stories going and cannot physically update them every day. I do the best I can, with so many requests. I will be finishing a couple of them soon which will help me get caught up. (Author note: I posted this one first mainly for my aunt who's a big Derek Hale fan and she's currently undergoing chemo. She wanted something to read during this rough transition. Almost done with my first couple chapters of Bruce Banner!)_

**Author's note: I'm merely doing this to be fair to all my readers. I truly hope you will follow me at the following sites on my profile page. The admins were jerks and took down all my stories. But ironically enough gave only two of them back. This has been a long going war with a Fanfiction member. She plagiarized a lot of my stories, along with a handful of good friends of mine. Then she gets all butthurt and turns around and reports me in return. I wish to prove to her, I will continue to write, and that my readers will follow me! This person CAN KISS MY ASS! Thank you for your time!**

**I am simply posting the first few paragraphs of each story I originally had up here. I will not let this person win! By no means ;) Thank you!**

**All Chapters Will Be Unedited... (meaning they have not been checked for errors) I apologize for any inconvenience but I'm doing my best to get to all my readers. My message box IS FULL and I cannot reply to them all about the situation.**

Bella groaned out in misery as they passed by a sign that read welcome to Beacon Hills.

"Learn to drive idiot!" Bella heard her father shout.

She looked over to see a black Camaro drive past them. The man driving it looked over he lowered his shades and looked directly upon her. He nodded and pushed them back up. She rolled her eyes and went back to writing in her journal.

"Scenery doesn't look to bad. It won't rain as much here either I imagine."

Bella shrugs at her father's words. Before long he pulled into a driveway. Bella looked upon the house with disinterest.

"It's definitely bigger than the one back in Forks."

Charlie gets out and Bella takes notice that she could see the police station from where they were. She got out of the car as well and followed her father into the house. She wrinkled her nose as the place smelled like mothballs and dirt. Bella gasped out as a mouse ran right past their feet. Her father chuckled as she clung on to his arm.

"It's just a little mouse Bells."

"You're assuming it's just the one anyway." She utters and starts to look around.

"Well pick whatever room you want kiddo. There are three of them and you will actually have your own bathroom."

Bella nods as she scopes out the bedrooms. The moving van arrives with the rest of their stuff. And a friend of Charlie's would be bringing Bella's truck by. After Bella decided on a room she exited the house. She couldn't believe how big it was. It easily doubled the one back in Forks. She wondered how her father was able to afford such a place. Sure it was a little messy and a bit run down, but she certainly saw the potential. The room she picked had a bathroom attached to it. She liked her privacy and knew that was the way to go. The floors about the house were all wooden. Each room was rather spacious.

Two other men were helping her father unload their things and were placing them into the house. The younger one looked upon Bella as he was lifting a TV inside the living room. He nodded towards her before he placed the TV down. Charlie entered the room with the other man as well and they had the couch in their clutch. Bella and the younger man stepped aside moving out of their way.

"You must be Bella." The older one in the sheriff's uniform stated.

Bella nodded as he offered his hand.

"Sheriff Stilinski and this is my son Stiles. From what your father tells me you're in the same grade."

"Well, there you go kid. Looks like you already got a friend."

"Dad…" Bella whispers rather embarrassed.

Once they head back to the van, Stiles looked upon her.

"Don't you hate when they do that?"

Bella softly laughed.

"Big time."

Stiles nods and looks around.

"A bit creepy isn't it?"

Bella shrugs.

"This house has been abandoned for over a couple decades or so, maybe more."

"So ghost house?"  
Stiles grins.

"Possibly."

"Awesome!"

"I know right?"

"I always wanted to live in a place I'll never sleep again."

"Well congrats!"

"Thanks!"

Stiles father hollers out to him.

"Eh, I better get back out there." Bella nods and starts to unpack and set up whatever she can.

Page break

Bella rolled over tiredly as her cell went off. She hurriedly crawled out the window and snuck out of the house. She didn't want the off chance of her father overhearing her.

"Edward?" She answered with a raspy voice.

"Is it a bad time?"

Bella sighed as she headed for the woods behind the house.

"It is isn't it?"

"No Edward it's just…"

"Just what?"

Bella half laughs and leans against a nearby tree.

"I don't understand. You break up with me yet you keep calling me. You're giving me whip lash. I don't get what it is you want exactly Edward."

She hears him sigh on the other end.

"I just wanted to make certain you were alright."

"I'm fine, Edward."

"That's good to hear Bella. I miss you."

She looks to the phone oddly as she held it before her.

"You miss me?"

"Yes."

Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"Edward, what's your deal? Seriously…"  
"Bella, I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

Little was she aware that someone else was lurking about. They could hear and see everything she was doing. They curiously observed from a distance. It was so dark that she hadn't even realized she was just a foot or so away from them.

"Mistake?"  
"Yes… That's why I called. Look can I come see you?"  
"Come see me?"

"Yes."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."  
"You don't want to see me?"

Long pause of silence…

"Since when?"

"Since you dumped me and now you're acting as if you want me back."  
"And that's a bad thing because?"

"Tell me Edward, just how long would it be before you decide to dump me again. Besides the fact that the whole reason we moved in the first place was to get away from all this. You do remember I still have two of them out there that want me dead?"

"I won't let that happen and you know it. "

"One of them was in my house Edward! They could have killed Charlie! I can't have that!"

"Bella look just…"

She gasps out as Edward appeared before her. The other lurker reared back and stood at a safer distance. Edward sniffed the air detecting their presence as well.

"Edward…" Bella hissed out.

"Bella please, just hear me out."  
"You can't be here Edward!" She looked around nervously.

"You should go!"

Edward shakes his head and goes in for a kiss. Bella steps out just as he swoops in. He angrily hits at a nearby tree.

"Since when do you ever deny me?"

"Since you dumped me! Since Charlie got hurt because Victoria got to him and she's still out there! Dammit Edward, you're going to lead her right to us! How stupid can you be?!"  
"I love you and you know as well as I do when you're in love, you do stupid things. I won't let them hurt you or your father!"

Edward backs her up against another tree.

"You said that once before and Charlie ended up in the fucking hospital. You never listened to me! If you had Charlie would have never got hurt. You just thought you had to do things your way! You always do!"

"Tell me you don't love me."

Bella grits her teeth and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

He laughs.

"Anything to protect your father huh?"  
"NO EDWARD, YOU DON'T GET IT." She socks him across the face and shoves him back.

She holds her hand as it throbbed all to hell.

"Dammit leave! You failed in keeping every promise you've ever made. The only reason my father is still alive is because of the pack! There were seven of you SEVEN and not a one of you could do your job!" The stranger smirked upon her words.

"Bella… I…"

"Just go. I can do a much better job of protecting my father than any of you obviously. Don't come near me or my family! I don't want them tracking us down!"

Edward takes a step towards her. Only as he did, a pair of ruby red eyes locked with his from a distance. A soft growl that only Edward could pick up sounded. He narrowed his eyes and sighed. He knew the presence before him was much stronger than he. He was being warned. Like usual, Edward handled it by running. Bella leaned against a tree still having no clue she was being watched. Her hand continued to throb.

She sunk down to the ground and shut her eyes waiting for the pain in her hand to subside. Bella softly laughs to herself and shakes her head.

"Bastard…" She groaned in misery.

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**I do not own Teen Wolf or Twilight. Read and then review. Thank you.**_

"Have a good day." Charlie calls out as Bella goes to exit the door.

"Sure... you too dad."

Bella got into her truck and tried to remember what road Charlie said for her to turn down to get to the school. Her nerves were getting the best of her. Yet again Bella was the new girl and starting over. She cringed in thought. She was desperate however to get her mind off the most recent events that had taken place in Forks. They didn't listen to her. Therefore, Charlie almost met his demise. Whilst the Cullen's concern went to her and keeping James from tracking her. Charlie had been left defenseless and Victoria got to him. Bella still remembered the scene as she entered the house. She swallowed back in memory. There was so much blood. Charlie's body lay in an awkward position and she just knew he was dead. The attack happened so fast Charlie never once saw who it was, but Bella already knew.

Bella found the correct turn off and like Charlie said it lead her straight to the school. She parked her truck beside a jeep. Bella then grabbed her backpack and got out of the truck. Apprehensively, she glared upon the school building. All the other students were making their way inside. Bella took in a breath and took that first step. From there she just hadn't a clue what Beacon Hills had to offer…

Once she entered the building all eyes were on her. She always hated that. It didn't help that she was starting a couple months late. So she knew she stood out for sure. Bella darted right for the office. They handed her schedule over and the combination to her locker. The principal personally welcomed her to Beacon Hills High School. At this Bella nodded and exited the office. Bella found her locker and without looking to see who was beside her began to put in the combination.

"Hey!"

Bella turned with a bit of relief seeing it was Stiles.

"Guess we're locker buddies."

Bella smiled.

"Guess so."

Stiles shut his locker and waited for her as she got set up.

"May I?" He hints towards her schedule.

She shrugged and handed it over.

"Let's see… got one, two, three, four classes together!"

Bella felt rather relieved about that. At least she knew one person, even if not that well. He seemed cool though.  
"I can show you around."  
"Thanks." He nodded and handed her schedule back.

Bella followed him to their first class. The other students were already in their seats. Stiles took his seat and the only seat left was between him and some jock looking guy. The other guy nodded towards her with a rather smug look about him. Bella nodded in return and took her seat.

The bell rang before too long and the teacher took his seat. He looked to his attendance sheet then upon Bella directly. Bella always hated this part.

"I see we have a fresh new face."

Everyone's eyes were upon her now.

"Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?"

_ Really? Do I have to? Dammit. _She reluctantly rose to her feet.

"I'm Bella Swan."

Bella goes to sit after this.

"No, no tell us more about yourself. Where do you come from and how old are you? What are your hobbies?"

_Are you kidding me?! _

"I come from Forks Washington, I'm 17 and I don't have any hobbies."

"Come now everyone has something."  
She shakes her head no and sits back down.

"Well what do you do when you get home from school?"

Bella shrugs feeling her face flushing over.

"Homework, most certainly not a hobby." She utters and a few of the students laughed.

Stiles was one of them.

"What do you do after that?"

_Seriously?!  
_"Try to make it before my next fix."

Stiles eyes widen and Bella sighed as if irritated.

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing."  
"That's what I thought. One smart ass moves and we gain another."

Bella's jaw dropped at his comment. _Did he just say ass?!_

"FYI, that's Mr. Harris and he's always like this." Stiles warns.

"So a dick." Bella whispers in return.

"Big time… I'm pretty sure there's a stick somewhere up his ass."

"Great, so this year's going to be awesome."

Bella honestly couldn't believe she even mouthed off like that. It wasn't like her, but she didn't appreciate the teacher trying to force her into talking.

Stiles was still chuckling to himself. He hadn't truly laughed like that in sometime. Not since Scott McCall moved off. Some shit went down and the McCall's had no choice. If they had stayed here they both would have ended up dead. It was bad enough Melissa (Scott's mother) ended up almost dying. Scott still hadn't forgiven himself. They still talked quite a bit. Stiles in fact had already mentioned that there was a new girl in town and that she seemed cool. In fact Bella sort of reminded him of Scott in some ways. He'd only talked to her for that short while. Still it reminded him of how he and Scott used to banter. Something he really missed.

Bella found herself smiling as well as she heard Stiles laughing. The other guy beside her however cleared his throat. She looked towards him and he gave her that nod that guys do.

"Jackson."

She nodded and turned back towards the board as Mr. Harrison began to write something down. Mr. Harrison was writing down a toll free number to drugs addicts anonymous. He eyed her directly after.

"I think you made a friend." Stiles remarks.

Bella takes in a breath. Jackson folded his arms about his chest and started laughing. Mr. Harrison nodded at this and took his seat. Bella groans into her hands as she covers her face.

Somehow she endured the rest of class. Once the bell rang she couldn't wait to get out of there. She rushed on to her locker and switched out her books for the next class. When she shut her locker door Jackson was standing directly behind her. She froze caught off-guard.

"Hey…" He said and put a hand up against her locker blocking her way out.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Really…?" He muttered in disbelief.

Then again when it came to Jackson nothing surprised him. He couldn't stand him and visa versa. Before Scott moved the two fought constantly.

"Hey…?" Bella said looking to him oddly.

"So you're new to town?"

Bella nodded but Stiles noticed that look of annoyance on her face.

"Um yeah."

Jackson nodded in return.

"How about I show you around sometime? Maybe this weekend? I could give you the grand tour of Beacon Hills."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Bella goes to step out.

"Oh I get it. You're being shy."

"Shy?"

"It's cute."

Bella sighed with annoyance and stepped beneath his arm to make her way out.

"Well it's either one of two things. You're either shy or being a snob." He calls out and everyone in the hallway turned towards her. Bella's face lit up angrily and she snapped back towards him.

"Easy Jackson, if we all judge a book by it's cover I'd believe you were narcissistic."

"Ohhh…!" Stiles called out and covered his mouth in laughter.

Jackson reached back and shoved Stiles up against the locker.

"Watch yourself Stilinski you don't have your buddy to back you up anymore."

Stiles rolls his eyes and shoves him back in return.

"Cute…" Bella utters looking upon Jackson with disgust.

"Stiles, do you mind showing me where my next class is?"

Stiles nods and Bella kept her eyes locked onto Jackson as Stiles made his way over. Jackson bitterly slammed his fist against her locker and stormed off.

"Wow..." Bella said as they started towards their next class.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm good. I play lacrosse so I'm used to being jostled around."

"Does he always act like that?"

"Oh yeah, big time…"  
"Ugh, how nauseating, all that bulk and no brains."

"Right?"

Stiles found himself amazed. Normally, women doted on the fact that Jackson had come on to them. They often enough flocked to him and couldn't stop drooling. Bella just got fucking pissed. Come lunchtime, Stiles showed her to the cafeteria, where she met Allison Argent and Lydia Martin. It felt odd seeing Bella in Scott's place at the cafeteria and in the classes they had together. It was the only seat available. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Allison and Scott were still dating as well. It just made it more difficult because of the distance. He had moved a couple states over and for the safety of him and his mother he didn't tell anyone where they were going.

Bella stared at her tray as if in thought. She looked around remembering the old scene from her old school. Where she used to sit with the Cullen's and how before she dated Edward; she sat with her human friends. She found herself looking around curious as to everyone around her. She wrinkled her nose seeing Jackson eyeing her from a table full of other jocks. Bella looked over to Stiles curious as to why he wasn't over there with them.

"So Forks… that's a pretty small town isn't it?"

Bella turned towards the pretty brunette with dimples. The one Stiles referred to as Allison.

"Yep everyone knows everyone pretty much."

"Feels that way around here often enough." Stiles remarks.

"Doesn't Beacon Hills have a higher population?" The red head inquired.

"Yeah I think this town doubles the size of Forks by a long shot." Bella uttered as she picked at a fry on her tray.

"I see they serve the same nasty food everywhere Arizona, Washington, and apparently California. Aren't Californians supposed to be about healthy choices?" Bella says with a smile.

They all laugh.

"So we're all vegans and all about tofu right?"

"Precisely, this is a bit of a letdown I must say."

"We're sorry to disappoint. Shouldn't you be tanned or waterlogged?"

"You'd think. I believe the two just canceled each other out."  
"So what happens to you now that you're in Cali?"

"I suppose I'll find out soon enough. Can't be much worse than Forks."

Bella noticed the look the three of them gave one another. She narrowed her eyes in wonder.

"Something I don't know about?"

Lydia choked back on her water. Allison smiled.

"Nope nothing here, it's usually pretty boring around here." Allison lies with a shrug.

Stiles cut her an odd look, but didn't comment.

"Um ok then. I could use boring for a change to be honest."

Stiles laughs.

"You can't tell me there was a lot to do in freaking Forks."

Bella rather bit on her lower lip.

"You'd be surprised!"  
Irony have it, Bella felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She looked to see it was a text from Edward.

_At lunch, thinking about you. I miss you. I'm sorry about the other day. Love Edward._

"Does anyone know how to block a number?"

Stiles raises a hand.

"Oh thank god. I'd owe you big time."

"What number do you want blocked?"

She brings up Edward's number and hands the phone over. Within a minute he has it done.

"Thank you!"

"No prob."

Bella looked to see she had a voicemail from last night. She put the phone to her ear and listened to it.

_Hey loca, just checking in. Hope everything's good and you like it there at Beacon Hills. _Jake sighs. _I'm really sorry about Paul. I hope you're ok. You have nothing to worry about. Sam's put his foot down. So Paul has no choice, but to leave you alone. Just try and keep in mind that I have no choice. It's who I am. Don't forget about me. I know you can't stand the others after everything that happened. And I don't blame you for that. You have every right to be leery of us. They can be assholes often enough. Just don't completely shove me out of your life. And um… well just watch your back. Things aren't always what they seem. _Jake sighed again._ Please take care._

Bella's skin crawled as she was reminded of the scars Paul left on her back. As if she hadn't blamed herself for what happened to Charlie. Paul did as well and let her know it too. She had some good scars going across her back from where he almost ended her life, four perfect claw marks. He called her a leech lover. He truly believed she needed to die. He would have killed her too if it weren't for Jake and Sam Uley. But even Sam acted as though she'd be better off dead. When Jake took care of her and nursed her back to health, Charlie was in the hospital barely surviving himself. Bella truly feared that one of the pack would swoop in just as Jake left the room and end it all, Paul especially. She never blamed Jake. Hell, part of her did feel as though she deserved whatever the pack did to her. She still hadn't forgiven herself.

Bella believed her father to be dead. He wasn't… Victoria never bit or drank from Charlie, which surprised Bella. How could Victoria resist the urge? Charlie's blood was everywhere! The vampire literally broke Charlie. Charlie had three broken ribs, his left arm, leg was broken, and he had a collapsed lung. Bella's heart sank as she thought back. She loved her father more than ANYONE in this entire world. The mere idea of losing him made her feel as though she were dying.

Her father also knew the truth now; the truth behind the Cullen's and the Quileute's. He insisted that what happened to him wasn't her fault. He hated that she blamed herself. But Bella couldn't help herself. At times the scar on her back would burn as a clear reminder. She accepted the burning sensation it was a clear reminder of what could have been and how lucky she and Charlie truly were.

"Hey… you ok there?"

Bella lifted her eyes towards Stiles and nodded. Bella cleared her throat a bit.

"…yeah…" She said but looked as though she were in another place.

She had a couple more classes until it was time for volleyball. It was either that or PE. She had no choice it was a sport or PE. She decided to brave her attempt at volleyball rather than the eventual game of dodgeball. Bella wrinkled her nose then remembering how she hit Mike Newton at the beginning of the year last year back in Forks. She just hoped not to have a repeat of that this year.

Of course Bella's not so lucky and a complete klutz often enough. Something she can't seem to get away from no matter what. Like usual she has the worst luck. It doesn't matter what she does or how confident she tries to be bad luck followed her around everywhere she went even Beacon Hills. Since it was raining outside (another thing that already had Bella in a bad mood) the guys were playing basketball in the gym instead of practicing lacrosse. Meaning they were sharing the gym with the girls while they practiced their volleyball.

Just as last her year the ball came right for Bella. Like last time she was distracted and her mind was elsewhere. So by the time she realized what was going on. She hit the ball to keep it from hitting her in the face. The ball sails right towards the boys and it hits Jackson dead on in the face. Her eyes widen.

"…oh shit…" Stiles whispered taking notice.

Jackson snapped a look right at her. If it had been Mike Newton or Stiles he'd have apologized profusely. But the guy acted as if he was already ready to rip Bella a new one. In fact he rather reminded her of Paul. His eyes locked with hers and her jaw dropped as he threw the ball back at great force.

"JACKSON!" Stiles shouted.

Bella quickly duct in order to keep the ball from hitting her in the face.

"It was an accident!" She calls out.

Jackson rolled his eyes. He goes back to shooting hoops and Bella took in a breath of relief. However once it was time for everyone to hit the showers and get ready for the end of the day. Bella being Bella was slow and last to reach out for the girl's locker room door.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see it was Jackson. And they were alone the coaches had already left and all the students were already in their locker rooms.

"I think you owe me a date after that little stunt you just pulled."

"I said it was an accident."

Bella places her hand back onto the door handle.

"And I'm asking you out."  
Bella swallows back and nods. Ok the guy was clearly hot. He was tall, had dirty blond hair, bluish hazel eyes, the guy was toned from head to toe. Bella took notice of this the first time she even laid eyes on the guy. Nevertheless, he was a dick and a half and she couldn't stand guys like Jackson.

"And I'm sorry, but I have to decline."

"Why?"

Bella tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. Jackson was so stone faced and serious it was damn near creepy. He truly didn't get it.

"Well for one thing this is my FIRST day. I hardly know anyone here."  
"That's why we date then. So we can get to know one another and I can properly show you around Beacon Hills."

Bella shakes her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. _WHO DOES THIS?! What's wrong with him? _Then again she thought back to her first few days back in Forks. The guys were almost this bad. But Jackson he took the cake. At least Eric, Mike, and Kevin took the hint and weren't complete ASSHOLES about her turning them down. Bella didn't get it. She was just an average girl. Lydia and Allison is way hotter than she was and so were Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley back in Forks. Yet guys often enough flocked to Bella; something that didn't happen until she turned 16. Guys ignored her back in Arizona. She never even had a boyfriend until Edward Cullen came into the picture. Now she wasn't so sure she ever wanted one again! Jackson certainly wasn't helping her decision on this. He was making it worse.

"You make it sound as if I have no choice."

"So I pick you up say around 7 Friday?"

"Um no."

"Saturday?"

"Jackson, I'm not ready to date anyone."  
"Then when are you free?"

Bella rolls her eyes and steps on into the locker room. Jackson bitterly heads to the men's locker room. Stiles took notice of this and truly hoped he wasn't harassing Bella again. Allison and Lydia's eyes widen in surprise as they took notice of Bella's back.

"What happened?!" Lydia questioned.

Bella swallowed back she'd temporarily forgotten. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Mountain lion."

"Damn…" Lydia remarked.

"A mountain lion did that?!" Allison said in skepticism.

"Yeah I startled it. She was protecting her babies or something." Bella said offhandedly.

She hated lying to people like that, but she couldn't very well tell the truth now either. Bella quickly grabbed her things and headed for the showers. Once she was out of view both girls looked to one another.

"Didn't that look like a…" Allison hinted.

"Oh yeah…"

"Do you think she…?"

Lydia shrugged as she brushed her hair.

"Who knows? Maybe it really was a mountain lion."

After Bella was done she went to her truck ready to get home. Only she had an errand to run first. Charlie needed some stamps from the post office. She still had a ways to go in order to get home when her truck decided to break down on the way back.

"You're kidding me!"

Bella slammed her hands against the stirring wheel.

"This is not happening." She knew her father was at work and she didn't know anyone else.

So Bella found herself stranded with no knowledge about vehicles. She hopped out of the truck and slammed the door with annoyance. Bella popped open the hood and choked back as smoke hit her directly in the face and she could feel the heat coming off the engine. She covered her mouth with the collar of her shirt and waved her hand about trying to clear of the smoke.

A familiar black Camaro slowed down and pulled over. Bella turned as a man in a black shirt, black leather jacket, black jeans, and shoes stepped out of the Camaro. He was tall, had midnight hair and a slight four o clock shadow going. Something Bella normally frowned upon with men. Yet this one seemed to pull it off quite nicely, very nicely in fact. The man took off his shades. He gave her a simple nod and said nothing as he made his way to her truck.

Once he gave it a thorough look over then made his way back to his car and popped open the trunk. He took out a bottle of distilled water. Bella stepped back as he poured the water over her engine and throughout. He then looked under the truck.

He looks back towards her.

"You have a leak."

"A leak?"

He nods.

"Where?" She asked feeling stupid.

"Radiator."

"Great…" She mumbled wondering how much that would cost her.

He overheard this and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"I have a house not far from here. I filled up your radiator. It should get you to the house where I can fix it."

Bella took in a breath. The strange man however gazed up on the bite just below her wrist.

"How'd that happen?" His voice was rather gruff sounding.

Bella lowered the sleeve to her sweater.

"Mountain lion." She lied yet again fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

The students hadn't even taken notice of the bite yet this guy did. He narrowed his eyes. He focused on her pulse and eye contact. He raised his brows knowing she was lying. He wondered why and what she was hiding.

"Hmmm… like I said I don't live far from here. It's your choice though. I have a phone if you need to borrow one."

She flashes him her cell. He nods and shuts the hood to her truck. He starts towards his car.

"You really wouldn't mind fixing my truck?"

He shrugs.  
"Even though… we've never met?"

"I have nothing better to do."

"How do I know you're not crazy?"

He lifts his brows her way as if slightly annoyed. He gets into his car and places his shades back on.

"Ok…"  
"Ok?"

She takes in a breath.

"You really don't mind?"  
"I wouldn't offer if I did, Bella."

She nods and starts towards her truck only she freezes.

"Wait, how'd you know…"

He had already shut his door and started his car. Bella shook her head on this and got into her truck.

"So great, I'm proving what an idiot I am all over again." She muttered to herself as she began to follow the guy.

"He knows my name and I'm following him to god knows. Where he will murder me and chop me up into little pieces. Ones even Charlie can't detect. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah,T because I'm fucking broke and the guy is drop dead gorgeous." She covers her mouth at that last part.

"What did I just say?"

She shakes her head scolding herself.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! You're not doing this! NOT AGAIN!" She scolds herself through gritted teeth.

"Dammit Bella, what is wrong with you?!"

The truck was just starting to get hot again as they arrived at what looked to be an abandoned house.

"Great. Just fucking great. I was right the guy's clearly…"

She jumped in mid-thought as her cellphone rang. Bella answered it and gawked upon the man as he parked his car and got out.

"Hello?"

"Bella…"

She growled under her breath and pinched her eyes shut.

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"Why did you block my number?"

Bella looked to her phone to see he was calling from Alice's phone.

"Just hear me out before you hang up!"

"Fine Edward, what is it?!"

"First off, don't ever do that again! Secondly, I'm only checking in to make sure you're alright!"  
"Is there a third?"

"No." He says hesitantly.  
"Well I'm fine and I don't need you to check on me. Now please just stop."  
"I get it."

"DO YOU?!"  
"You don't need to talk to me like that!"

"Well hell Edward, it seems you just can't take a hint."

"I love you. You just don't understand. I wish I could explain. You just need to be careful."

"Well I don't love you."  
"You're just saying that because of Charlie! Think about it! It's always SOMEONE! ALWAYS IN THE WAY! IF IT'S NOT CHARLIE IT'S FREAKING JAKE! YOU NEVER COULD MAKE A DECISION! Then of course _HE'S_ in the way. We're going to find a way to fix this all of this. I promise."

Bella reared back at his words.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? And why did I have to choose? He WHO?!"

She hisses as she steps out of the truck. The guy was cutting her an impatient glare as he twirled his keys about.

"That you never could give me your 100 percent! Your mind was always elsewhere. You were too busy worrying about everyone else! You haven't a clue about anything!"

"The fuck I didn't! Just how many times did I go all out for you Edward? And how many times did I practically throw myself at you for you to act like a fucking virgin. Something I KNOW YOU'RE NOT! And how many times did I put MY LIFE on the line for your entire family!"

The man looked upon her curiously as he was able to pick up both ends of the conversation.

"And how many times did we keep you protected and safe? We thought of you like family and still do! I just… I had no choice."

"You fucking turned your back to me first chance you got. That's what you do you run! YOU RUN, RUN, RUN then you come back and beg for me to take you back again?! WELL THE FUCK WITH YOU. I'm NOT TAKING YOU BACK THIS TIME! SO GO BACK TO THE DENALI'S AND HAVE YOURSELF A BALL!"

"We weren't even together when all that took place! And like I said you wouldn't understand! You honestly think I didn't want to have sex with you?! ARE YOU MAD?!"

"NO Edward, you're right. It was right after you dumped me that you went and had yourself a fuck feast. But when it came to me your dick didn't work! Then you return all calm and composed. Alice let it slip about your little visit. I'm not as naïve as you all assume. You went there to get laid, you ASS!"

"Since when do you ever talk like this? I've never even heard you cuss before! I'm not so sure I like it! Like I said I'm going to help you. We just have to wait for the right time."  
"OH JUST DO ME A FAVOR AND FUCK OFF!"

Bella throws down her phone and stomps on it repeatedly. She closes her eyes though as the realization hit. Yep that's right… Hot strange guy just heard her entire conversation and witnessed her acting like a complete drama queen. She blushed and damn near felt like crying. This was something she'd been holding back for quite some time though and she couldn't control it once it came pouring out of her mouth.

"I can't fix that…" He says pointing to the pieces of phone in the dirt.

She lets out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about that… It's just something I had to take care of."

He shrugs and doesn't comment.

"So you ready?"

She looks to him in question as he opens the passenger side of his car.

"Ready?"

He nods.

"Well I can't very well fix your car overnight. It's going to take a couple days at least. So I figure you need a ride home."

She staggered back a bit.

"How am I going to get to school and back?"  
"Parents? Friends? Or you could walk?" He says with a hint of sarcasm.

She nods in thought. He sighs.

"Or I could give you a ride, I suppose."

"Um no, that won't be necessary. I can get a ride."

"Ok then."

Bella gets into his car. It still had that new car smell to it and it was immaculately clean. He shut her door and got into the driver's side. He put his shades back on as he started the car.

"So where to?"

She looked to him in thought.

"How'd you know my name?"

He tilted his head a bit before answering.

"It's on your backpack."

"Right…" She says rolling her eyes and blushing a bit.  
He nods and stops at the stop sign.

"Which way?"

"Right."

He nods again and turns right.

"And you are?"

"Derek."

"Derek…" She repeats in a hushed tone.

He laments as if regretting even telling her his real name.

"You're going to make a left up here."

He nodded as he shifted gears once the light turned green.

"Just keep going straight. It's the red brick house by the police station."

Derek looked upon her with surprise in his eyes.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I hadn't realized anyone was living in that house."  
"Well we do now."

"We?"

"My father and I. He's a cop by the way." She says feeling stupid all over again.

But considering she didn't know this guy. She felt the need to put that out there. The guy actually smiled. He had pearly white teeth and hot damn. Bella found herself in a bit of a trance.

"A cop huh?"

She nods.

"Well Bella, I don't plan on stealing your truck if that's what you're concerned about."

She flinched and quickly looked out the window.

"I didn't mean… ugh nevermind."

Derek pulls up to the house.

"So how much will I owe you?"

He looked upon her as if completely lost.

"You know for the truck."

"I already have the materials needed. I tend to keep spare parts around. You don't owe me anything."

"Please, I have to at least pay you for the labor alone"

He shakes his head.

"I'd ask for a number to get ahold of you but…"

"Right… Um…"

"I'll just try to catch you when I can. You go to the high school here right?"

She nods.

"I'll try to catch you either here or there."

He jots down his number.

"You already know where the house is. This is for your own peace of mind so you know I didn't take off with your crappy truck."

"My truck is not crappy!"

He nods with a smirk.

"Well it won't be when I'm done with it."

Bella grabs her backpack.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"17… and you're like what 30?" She winced at her own flirtatious tone. One she prayed he hadn't caught.

"Do I look that old?"

She glances him over.

"Not really…"

"Try 22. So you're a senior?"

"Junior, my birthday falls in September. So I'm usually older than the rest of the students."

"Junior…" He says looking rather offbeat about that.

"So you go to school with Stiles?"

She smiles.

"Yes actually, you know him?"

He nods looking straight ahead.

"Oh yeah, I know Stiles."

"He's cool."

"Stiles?" He inquires and looks to her puzzled.

"Stiles Stilinski? Cool?"

"Well… yeah…"

"Right, this is your second day of living in Beacon Hills." He utters as if in thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You'll see."

"Well, ok then." Bella opens the door and places one foot out the door.

"Thanks by the way."

He nods, but keeps looking straight ahead. She shrugs on this and shuts his door. Once she steps away from the car. Derek peeled out as if his life depended on it. She looked towards the highway and watched as he sped off.

"He's… well… strange…" She whispered to herself and headed into the house.

#StrangerDanger

#TallDarkHandsome

#RadiatorOrTuneUp

#OOPSIDIDITAGAIN

#StilesakaMrCool


End file.
